


For Life

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, alphasoo, femalpha, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo is an Alpha who will face her Cycle alone for the first time.Or will she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my next attempt into trying to wiggle female alphas in the wolfau  
> i hope this is good enough  
> waaaaah

The desk calendar on Kyungsoo’s desk seems like it is mocking her. She’s just marked off the date for that day and glared at the three empty boxes that followed and the next box filled with exclamation points written in red ink. It was done with no specific intention but now that she’s looking at it, the reminder have been engrained inside her head effortlessly. Not like she needed it more.

Shifting her gaze to the right, she let herself smile a little at the sight of the framed picture where she’s with two of her bestfriends, she’s squished in between her two omega boy bestfriends. Ironic, since she’s the Alpha in their group and yet she’s the one getting smothered. It was taken not too long ago but as she remembered how different the case is at the moment, her smile was easily lost.

If Kyungsoo is the earlier version of herself, she wouldn’t admit to missing her bestfriends, ever. She knows that if she does, she’ll be treated like a child and not like the Alpha that she is, a birthright that she’s always worn on her sleeves. That didn’t matter to Baekhyun and Luhan though and there’s nothing more that she wishes for than them reliving their early days. The days when they were still attached to the hip.

She knows that she will give everything that she could to have them back. Kyungsoo misses them terribly and she hates herself for it. It was such a selfish thing to feel, even for an Alpha like herself, and she knows that she’s not in the place to feel bad losing her friends to their Mates.

But she lets herself wish that they were taken from her slowly, not like how it happened in reality. In what feels like a blink of an eye, a new pack is meeting with theirs, asking for permission to reside in their territories in exchange for an alliance. Fate works in mysterious ways, Kyungsoo believes, as the new pack brought Baekhyun and Luhan’s Mates and naturally, they were swept off their feet the moment that they laid their eyes on each other.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s Alpha, and Sehun, Luhan’s Alpha, are nice people, from what the female Alpha could deduce. They have earned her respect when they showed complete control over themselves and exhibited sophistication that she was surprised to observe from them. If she didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t have thought of their pack as homeless but as it is, they were now going to share their land with them.

That is why she’s frustrated with herself. She’s feeling all these negative emotions that are based on nothing. She has no reason to get mad at her bestfriends for wanting to spend their time with their Mates and she can’t get mad at said Mates since they’ve treated her beloved bestfriends with respect and care that they deserve.

And as much as she wants to come out as the better person above all these, her very own nature is betraying her. Curse her haywire hormones. She’s dreading what the following day will bring her since these hormones crazed fest will get worse as the start of her Fertile Cycle approaches. Her sight flits back to her calendar and she groans at her own inefficiency. Her procrastination has led her to have only three days left to find someone who will be able to help her through her Fertility Cycle.

But looking at how things are going for her, the prospect of surviving it easy is _very_ slim.

 

“Oh, wow, Soo. Your place stinks,” Baekhyun wrinkled his nose as soon as he stepped into Kyungsoo’s condo unit, Luhan following close and also trying to force down the grimace that threatens to grace his soft features. They’ve found the Alpha bunched with her blankets and lumped in the middle of her queen-sized bed. It was a pitiful sight to witness and they both felt a twinge of guilt for unintentionally leaving her out.

Kyungsoo greeted them with an uncontained growl that she has been trying to hold back since she has smelled her friends covered with their Alphas’ scents. She’s losing herself to the symptoms of her Fertility cycle and the Omegas understand. They tried their best to not scramble away and hide behind their Mates as an Alpha exudes her dominance around them. It would’ve made them succumb to it easily but being Mated changed a lot for them.

“Soo, you need to eat,” Luhan nudged the Alpha lump which shifted in a blur and Kyungsoo is leaning her back on her headboard, sitting and her blanket pulled up to her chin. She’s glaring at her two friends because they reek of Alpha that causes her instinct to bristle with protectiveness over her safe haven. What’s stopping her from attacking them is that there is still a significant part in her head that tells her that these are her bestfriends and they mean no harm.

Omegas could attest to how their Heats suck ass and Alpha females could say the same whenever their Fertility Cycle comes every three months that will last for a week.

Baekhyun started to approach to where Kyungsoo is but she raised her hand to stop her.

“B-Baek, don’t. I—I might hurt you,” she mumbled lowly, in fear that her feral side would win over if she lets her guard down even for just a split second.

The Omega sighed and Luhan gave the Alpha additional space as well. They settled on the couch by Kyungsoo’s window as they watched their bestfriend burrow herself again in her blanket.

“Wh-why are you here?”

Luhan sighed in defeat. There’s just no easy way around their situation.

“We’ve heard that you don’t have an Omega to help you for this Cycle,” he admitted. “What happened?”

Kyungsoo flinched but her pride is urging her to snob the Omega and tell him that it’s not his business to know but she’s talking with her bestfriends. She will regret it deeply if she does something that her normal self wouldn’t do.

“There’s just… no one,” she whispered.

Baekhyun shook his head. “We all know that’s not true, Do Kyungsoo…”

“I don’t want to have sex with some random stranger. You know that,” the Alpha didn’t mean to sound harsh but still, it came out like that. She didn’t like that she made her bestfriends cringe with fear so she curled more to herself, closing her fists and ducking her head in shame. What kind of Alpha makes Omegas tremble in fear? Yeah, the bad ones and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to stoop that low. “I’m sorry.”

“We’re sorry, too,” Luhan said, sadness dripping from his words. “Just… let us know what we could do, Soo. We will do everything to help you.”

Baekhyun is pouting dejectedly at the side. “We want to help as much as we could.”

Kyungsoo managed to smile a little as she shook her head. “I can’t ask you guys to help me like you did before. I don’t want to have to tower Alphas after me,” she joked, hoping that it will alleviate the heavy atmosphere that settled around them. The two Omegas smiled slightly at that and she could see clearly the glow that came with them being Mated. They look even more beautiful and Kyungsoo couldn’t be any happier for the two of them.

“We can also call Yifan…” Baekhyun started but Kyungsoo is quick to thwart what she implies.

“Don’t you dare finish that thought, Byun Baekhyun,” she threatened, trying hard not to shudder at the memory that sprung to life inside her head. Yifan is a good guy, he has been friends with the trio since they met in university, and a strong Alpha that’s why when he has offered to help Kyungsoo one time for her Cycle, she has accepted. Besides, there are a lot of Alphas who engage in such activities. But that first (and certainly the last) time that they explored the option, Kyungsoo had to remodel her condo after.

Yifan also had to relocate somewhere quite far as that attempt has greatly changed the dynamics of their relationship. The urge to dominate the other has been too much and the aftermath is not something that Kyungsoo would want a repeat of. So Yifan is definitely out of the question. She much rather than suffer alone and scare the whole building again.

They left after a few more minutes of reassuring the Alpha and reminding her of how to take care of herself. She was able to hug them goodbye while holding her breath because the potent scent of Alpha might make her do something stupid. In return, she has assured them that she will be fine, one Cycle of having no sex is no biggie for an Alpha. Many female Alphas experience the same thing and though it’s proven to be difficult, it’s not life-threatening.

“Give us a call if you need anything, okay?” Baekhyun patted the Alpha’s head tenderly before she strutted towards Luhan who’s waiting by Kyungsoo’s bedroom door.

“Oh, after your Cycle, you can join us and meet Jongin,” Luhan piped in before they closed the bedroom door. “He’s Sehun’s cousin and he’s arriving tonight from studying abroad. Sehunnie says that he’s going to stay here for good as well,” Kyungsoo has felt too tired after meeting her friends, with all the straining that she’s done but somehow, the faint ‘Bye, Soo’ registered to her and that the name Jongin sounds nice before finally falling asleep.

 

“Ahh,” Kyungsoo slumped on her bed and landed on her back. She has been trying to satisfy herself with her newly bought toys for pleasure but to no avail. And to think that she has spent a hefty sum of money for these useless things. She flung the transparent dildo that she has been trying to imagine as someone’s dick, thrusting in and out of her, somewhere in her room. The lack of Omega pheromones that should be enveloping her and assaulting her nose is a big factor to her non-arousal.

Omegas can attest as to how Heats suck ass. The same could be said for female Alphas and their Cycles.

She resigned herself into taking a bath to alleviate some of the heat that she feels. The cool air of her air conditioner has helped quite a bit but showers are said to help even more. Kyungsoo decides to just sleep after and pray that she will be able to sleep through a big chunk of her Cycle. This has been the first time that she has spent this Cycle alone and she’s determined to get through this like the true Alpha that she is.

She briefly wonders how other female Alphas survive this torture. But then again, not all of them has had two Omega bestfriends who have taken turns to help her during her Cycle. The cold shower has given her comfort that could last her a few hours of peace but still feeling a little unsatisfied because she wasn’t able to scrub herself fully. Her skin feels too sensitive to any stimulus and her nipples are just… hell. She wills herself to be numb as she toweled herself dry and came out of her bathroom stark naked. There’s no one to judge and she’s in her house so why not?

She wrinkled her nose at the sight of her dirty sheets, pulling it off her bed so she could change them to new ones. This Cycle has been her hardest and her respect to other female Alphas who has gone through the same. This shit isn’t easy and she has already half a mind to call Yifan already. She stopped herself, thinking of what would happen if she allows that to happen.

The Alpha has dunked down hormone suppressants and sleeping pills, just to make sure. Kyungsoo started to feel the effects of her medicine intake when her doorbell rang. She decided to ignore it because she can and the world could stop but she’s not about to disturb the tranquil that might just be the answer for her wish to survive her Cycle. But she heard the shrill ring once again, this time it’s more incessant.

Annoyed and ready to take her wrath out to whoever it was trying to disrupt her peace, she blindly pulled a bathrobe from her closet and wrapped it around herself in haste and jogged towards her door, nostrils flaring. She wasn’t informed that whatever she took also has an effect on her senses because she wasn’t able to smell the most mouthwatering aroma she will ever know until it was going through her nose in concentrated doses.

Her arousal didn’t spike back. It has flared inside her, feeling like it has singed everything inside of her when she took in the tall, caramel-skinned Omega looking at her with barely hidden want behind the closed door. If the fire that was trying to heat her up just a few minutes ago was giving her torture, this different kind of heat feels delicious and she wants every bit of it.

Kyungsoo is supposed to be surprised and pissed that someone is pestering her when all she wants is to be left alone but the scent. It’s seeping into her veins and heightening her craving and lust. Her hands are starting to shake and her feet is coming to life by itself and closing the distance between them. She could see her effect on the Omega and it was just a split second until she has an armful of gorgeous Omega embracing her and nosing at her neck.

“Alpha. My Alpha,” he murmured against her skin and this should be creepy. There is a stranger invading the Alpha’s personal space and Kyungsoo would’ve lashed out already but she welcomed the guy, melted into him even and got drunk with his mind-numbing scent. So this is how it felt for Luhan and Baekhyun when they met their Mates? No wonder they have easily wrapped their world around their Alphas.

She could feel her damp folds slicking up in an alarming rate and she needs it. Kyungsoo struggled a little to get her hands on the knot of her bathrobe and loosen it. The Omega realized what she’s trying to so and took a step back. Kyungsoo wasn’t able to suppress the whine that escaped her lips when she felt cold once again and in her hurry to feel that wonderful warmth, she shrugged her covering off and aimed to latch on the large frame of her Omega.

If her nose was faulty, she would’ve mistaken him as an Alpha but it doesn’t matter now when he opened his arms for her. Kyungsoo accepted the invitation and pushed herself a bit for a jump. Her Omega caught her flawlessly by her waist as she wrapped her legs around him. The touch of his skin on hers is electrifying but before she gets lost in all the sensations she’s feeling, a misplaced question popped in her mind.

“Your name, my Omega?” she whispered. Kyungsoo feels like a fool after the question left her because she’s all bare for this Omega already and she has just thought to ask for his name. His chest rumbled as he chuckled, eyes shining in amusement. He also gave her a push up so he could hold her by the back of her thighs. Kyungsoo has also laced her arms around his neck, bringing their faces within a hair’s breadth.

“Jongin, love. Kim Jongin.”

The name rang with familiarity but she can’t be bothered to think of anything else but Jongin and his cock that she will definitely stuff herself with.

“Fuck me, Jongin. Fill me up and fill me good, Omega.”

“Of course, Alpha. As you wish.”

 

Post-coital bliss always made Kyungsoo cuddly and Luhan and Baekhyun always tease her about it, saying that she is just an Alpha physically but a softy, cuddly Omega inside. They still humor her though but she would always feel too embarrassed to look at them during the cuddle fest, much less kiss them.

But as they say, your Mate is especially tailored for you and she proves that with every loving gazes she shares with Jongin and the lazy, passionate kisses that follow. They’re lying side by side with one of their arms draped on each other. This time, Jongin brushed her hair off her face and smiled softly at her, giddiness bubbling inside the Alpha for getting treated like this. Sure, her bestfriends dote on her everytime but something about Jongin makes her feel like she holds every treasure in this world.

And so she shifts to kiss him again.

Jongin is still smiling when they break off and pulled Kyungsoo even closer and rolled them a bit to let his Alpha lay on top of him comfortably. Kyungsoo was more than cooperative and snuggled as much as she could on the broad chest she’s lying on.

“Now I understand why I had the sudden urge to live here with Sehun,” Jongin spoke for the first time. It was the longest sentence that Kyungsoo has heard from him apart from his loud moan when Kyungsoo cummed around his cock. Thinking about it made Kyungsoo blush because she didn’t expect to see an Omega that well-endowed. If she is an Omega inside an Alpha’s body, Jongin might probably be an Alpha inside a not quite an Omega body. One would say so if they see his whole package but Kyungsoo will never allow that.

Jongin raised himself a little to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead. “It’s because you’re here, Alpha.”

Said Alpha braced her weight on her arms by Jongin’s side and sat up, straddling him. Jongin’s hands automatically bracket around her hips and she smirked to herself before bending down for an almost kiss.

“It’s Kyungsoo, Omega. Remember it well because that’s the only name you’ll scream for the whole week.”

Kyungsoo didn’t let him respond as she crashed their lips with a bruising force and a sneaky hand has slipped between them, tugging at Jongin’s cock, stroking him to life. Jongin’s muffled groan echoed through her room when she slipped him in her without warning followed by her moan swallowed by her Omega as every inch of the member scraped her walls amazingly.

“No—not… week,” Jongin breathed when Kyungsoo allowed for their lungs to revive from the lack of air. “For life.”

They tipped over the edge together as Kyungsoo realized that her Omega is right. The urge to Mark was instinctual and it may be painful and messy, what it means makes it so much worth it. They were once again cuddling but a little bit of the sun is peeking through her closed curtains and it makes a crown behind Jongin’s head and he’s beautiful. She cupped his face and pecked his lips firmly. Kyungsoo looked Jongin into the eye and graced her Mate with a heart-shaped smile.

“For life.”


	2. Sequel? of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the sequel that has sat too long already in AFF and I have forgotten to cross post it >< but here it is, with a bit more... uhm... interaction between Alpha Soo and Omega Nini :)
> 
> Enjoy!~

It was the fourth day of Kyungsoo’s Cycle and the fourth day of her new life as a Mated Alpha. From her previous Cycles, the needs start to dwindle down until she’s back to her normal self. This Cycle is proving to be a standout after all. Not only does she get her Mate to help her with this Cycle, she’s also feeling way too horny than normal. It’s like she has entered a perpetually aroused state, she has even lost count on the number of orgasms that she had the past three days.

She eyes an exhausted Jongin who’s lightly snoring beside her. Seeing how she is the reason that he is in that state, she holds herself back from going down on him and wake him up with another blowjob or Kyungsoo helping herself, pushing his cock inside of her entrance. She doesn’t even know where she has gotten this supply of stamina when she’s not really the athletic type of Alpha. Is this also one of the side effects of being Mated?

Before she does something that will test her self-control, Kyungsoo goes down her bed and picked up her discarded bathrobe from where it hung haplessly on her dresser. Her bedside clock told her that it is just seven in the morning but she figures she can take time to prepare breakfast for her and for Jongin, taking this chance to show off a little to her Omega. They have been living off deliveries for the past days and she decides that it would be great to have some home cooked food in their system.

At the back of her mind, she notes that their food intake is a plausible reason for Jongin’s depleted energy, apart from their round after round after round of sex.

She scouts around her kitchen for ingredients and she has thankfully stocked on eggs and bacon. She has started on the eggs as she prepared the bacon strips when she felt Jongin near. She looks up with a coo as the Omega sleepily rubbed on his eyes without a care for his bed hair. Kyungsoo has learned that Jongin is one adorable cuddly bear whenever he wakes up in the morning. He’s blindly following his nose, leading him to the kitchen and to his Alpha.

“’morning, Soo,” he murmured against her temple. The Omega lightly wrapped his arms around his Alpha and settled on burrowing his forehead on her shoulder. He’s really cute and Kyungsoo couldn’t have asked for more.

“Go sit, baby. I’m almost done,” she twists her head a little to kiss Jongin’s head tenderly. The Omega wordlessly obeyed after nipping and nosing at the side of her neck, a habit that he’s starting to develop whenever he has to be apart from Kyungsoo, even for just a foot away. Free from her cuddle monster, she whips up the rest of their breakfast and set them one by one in front of a slumped Jongin, head cradled in his crossed arms on top of the table.

Kyungsoo rushed to get a cup of coffee and prepare a cup of hot chocolate for Jongin and brought them on the table before settling herself on the seat right beside her Omega. She chuckles as she tugs on his right arm to get Jongin’s attention. He slowly sat up and with pouted lips asked for his good morning kiss. Kyungsoo bridged that small distance and granted what her Omega asked for.

“Eat first then I will let you go back to sleep, baby. Promise,” Jongin nodded and opened his eyes a little bit. He sluggishly reached for his utensils and Kyungsoo’s heart pinched at the sight. She took the fork instead and took a bite of the egg to Jongin’s lips. The Omega accepted the food being fed to him and the Alpha delights. She would do anything for her Omega. And so Kyungsoo scoots closer and slides Jongin’s plate closer to her, not minding that she’s yet to eat.

Bite after bite, Jongin finished his food not even a little more awake than when he came in but it’s alright. Kyungsoo was able to take care of him and it makes her Alpha pride swell in her chest. Being able to do something for your Mate is a part of her responsibilities now and she has a lot of love to shower Jongin with. She wipes his greased lips with a table napkin before leaning in to peck him on the lips, just for the heck of it.

“What’s that for?” he slurred with a small smile.

Kyungsoo does it again and giggled. It’s a far cry from the passionate kisses that they have shared countless of times but the simple gesture makes her feel all giddy and fluffy inside. It’s a nice feeling that’s she has started to develop a craving for. “Just because,” she replied and then going in for another peck.

Jongin swiftly pulls her onto his lap and rained kisses on her face everywhere except her lips which he has saved for last. “If you’re trying to kill me with sweetness, you’re almost there, love,” and then he repeated his assault until he has a giggling Alpha mess straddling him. “You’re so cute I could die.”

Kyungsoo slaps his arm weakly. “Stop the dying thing. I will never let you die, Jonginnie,” she catches his eyes with her own and seen them going soft. She felt a hand holding her nape and she let herself be pulled into a proper kiss. She’s still marveling at how perfectly their lips slot together, molding around each other like puzzle pieces. It’s unhurried and calm yet it still makes Kyungsoo’s inner wolf howl in ecstasy.

She has dominated the kiss at some point and took claim of every corner of Jongin’s mouth. He’s still as responsive as ever and it strokes her ego to even bring more pleasure to her Omega. She brought his hands under her skewed bathrobe to give him permission to touch her, something that Jongin is yet to learn that he can do whenever he wants to. But his touches are less hesitant now as he mapped the smooth skin with his palms once more, feeling his Alpha all over.

“Room, babe,” Kyungsoo whispered on his lips and in a blink, she’s hauled up and Jongin is rushing back to the bedroom, their lips stayed locked. They fell on the sheets on a tangle of limbs but it doesn’t matter. Kyungsoo’s robe was shed and Jongin’s sweatpants was tossed away somewhere and they are back to grinding on each other, skin to skin. The Alpha’s control is a thing of the past as she ravished Jongin’s lips relentlessly, only slipping down to his neck when they needed to breathe.

She trapped his wrists by his head as her lips moved lower and closing in on one of his perked nipples. Jongin writhed under her with every suck and lap of her tongue. Kyungsoo smirks at the beautiful mess she has made of her Mate as she goes to where she’s bitten him, stroking the Mark with her tongue and kisses. She can feel Jongin’s cock, hard and pulsing under her thigh. She put a little more pressure on it, expecting a pleasured gasp from her Omega and timing another deep kiss.

“Please, please, Alpha,” Jongin pleaded when his hands were freed and they found purchase on Kyungsoo’s sides while the Alpha sat by his navel. “Don’t—ahh—tease. Please.”

“Okay, baby,” the Alpha relented, remembering that Jongin hasn’t fully recovered from their previous rounds. She dropped a peck on the corner of his mouth before she gripped his member and carefully slipped it in inside of her. Kyungsoo threw her head back at the full feeling that she has been hungry for. Her Mate feels so good, so perfect and a shudder ran through her when she felt him throb against her walls.

With a slow rocking motion, she moved before the head catches on her entrance then she goes back to feel everything of Jongin inside her. Her Omega leaned on his arms as he pushed himself to sit up, eyes flashing everything that Kyungsoo feels at that moment. She felt him grab her hips but she shook her head and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Let me do this for you, baby. Let your Alpha take care of you, hmm?”

For some reason, Jongin looked close to tearing and Kyungsoo followed her instinct to surprise him with a kiss. Whatever it was, it has nothing to do with something bad as the Omega responded well to his Alpha. Kyungsoo picked up her pace and bounced on Jongin’s cock like there’s no tomorrow. Her hands gripped on his broad shoulders and her nipples are getting kissed and sucked as they pass Jongin’s lips.

The burn on her thighs is nothing as she could feel the familiar build up, her walls tightening around Jongin, his breath turning more labored with each move.

“Cum with me, Omega,” it sounded more like a plea from Kyungsoo’s breathlessness but Jongin understood.

“For you, Alpha,” and their lips come together to swallow their sensual noises, heightening as they creep closer and closer to the edge. They came with a cry of each other’s names rolling off their tongues that quickly tangled as they rode their orgasm. Jongin shifted them so that they are facing each other, Kyungsoo’s leg draped on his hips so they could be closer and not let him slip out of her.

Kyungsoo knows she’s smiling blissfully though utterly spent from riding Jongin. They have their arms wrapped around each other while nuzzling their noses. They let the silence of the morning envelop them with calm and just felt content from their warmth. Post-sex cuddles are the best, Kyungsoo thinks as she steals a kiss from her Omega.

“Soo?” Jongin called as he bumped their foreheads slightly. “Will it be creepy if I say that I love you?”

Of, course, Jongin. We only met a few days ago and even though we shared mind-blowing sex more times than we could count, we barely know each other? How can you love me?

Kyungsoo’s rational side is taken over by her wolf and deep inside her heart, she knows that it’s not creepy. In fact, it made her the happiest than she has ever been next to having Jongin as her Mate. She used to think that the story about Mates is a little overrated. How can one feel a deep connection without the years of knowing each other? How can one feel so attached to another whom they have just met? How can one trust blindly, completely, just because their wolves feel like it? Their wolves are part of who they are but they can control it so they are not ruled by their wolf’s instincts.

But meeting Jongin, she can’t question everything that she has before. The moment that Jongin has entered her life, it felt like her world started to revolve around them. It’s a scary notion but how can she be scared of this giant teddy bear that she was given? He’s as harmless as a pup but he can be savage if she wants him to. Memories of Kyungsoo getting pummeled hard into on the wall fleeted her mind.

“It’s not, baby,” she reassured him. “I don’t know how to describe what I feel about you but I’m sure it’s just the same as yours, if not more,” Jongin opened his mouth to protest but Kyungsoo pinched his lips. “If you know that you love me, then I love you, too, right?” she beams brightly. Her words never felt more right as they tumbled out of her lips. It’s stupid because she doesn’t have any explanation as to how they are right but the look that Jongin gave her is enough to drown any reasoning possible.

If Jongin is happy, then there’s nothing more to want, is there?

“I love you, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo says with conviction this time and she smiles as Jongin’s tears finally fell and she’s pulled in by her Mate who’s sobbing on her neck. She opted to just hold him close, wincing a bit at the emptiness when they separated. She let him cry while whispering that everything’s okay, Jonginnie and I’m here and I really love you, baby.

Jongin pushed back a little after some time, sniffling but looking directly into his Alpha’s eyes. “Thank you, Soo.”

The Alpha brushed his fringe up and wiped the remnants of tears from his eyes. “What for, babe?”

“I know this will sound silly but… I’m just so happy that I have my Alpha,” he paused, nuzzling into the hand touching his face gently. “That I have you.”

He brought his hand to hold Kyungsoo’s face and she leaned towards the touch as well and let Jongin continue. “I was envious when I heard that Yeol and Hun have found their Mates. I felt… uhm, left out, I guess? But then they invited me here to join them and from their stories, I was drawn in. I was just worrying that what if they will ditch me often for their Mates? What happens then?

“But I got on my flight nonetheless and I wasn’t expecting to smell my Mate… to smell you when I saw Sehun and his Mate. Can you believe that I almost attacked Luhan because he smelled like you?” he chuckled, all the while rubbing this thumb on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “It was very faint but maybe my desperation for a Mate that made my nose catch your scent. And then I demanded to be brought to you and the rest is history.”

Kyungsoo thinks that it is best to come clean to her Mate. Even if Jongin didn’t ask about her scent on Luhan, she better tell him than have him know from other people.

“Do you want to know why Luhan has my smell?”

Jongin tensed. It seems like he has an idea and Kyungsoo waits on what his decision will be. He shakes his head and went to her neck again to lick and bite and oh.

Her Omega has been scenting her.

“I’d rather erase their smell from you, Alpha,” he confessed, not faltering on his ministrations. Kyungsoo welcomed it, the feel of Jongin’s warm and wet muscle is lulling her senses and inviting sleep. She does run her fingers through his hair to feel the soft strands. Jongin came back up with a grin as her eyelids starts to flutter shut. The Alpha slowly drifted to dreamland but not before she heard sweet, sweet words from her Mate.

“I love you, my Alpha. For life.”


End file.
